Abdul Razak Bin Haji Mohd Yusof
| birth_place = Malacca | death_date = | death_place = | image=Razak Yusof.jpg |caption = Razak in January 2008 | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = Royal Malaysia Police | serviceyears = 1986–present | rank = Deputy Superintendent | unit = 69 Commandos of the Pasukan Gerakan Khas | commands = | battles = Communist Insurgency War Operations 304 | awards = Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa (SP) Pingat Keberanian Terbilang (PBT) | laterwork = }} Deputy Superintendent of Police Abdul Razak Bin Hj Mohd Yusoff (born February 10, 1963) is one of the national heroes of the Royal Malaysia Police 69 Commando of the Pasukan Gerakan Khas. He is also the sole recipient of a Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa (SP) medal and the recipient of a medal of courage that most 'youngest' in the team. Early life and police career Born on February 10, 1963 in Batu 6, Telok Mas, Malacca and growing up in Langgar, Alor Setar, Kedah, Razak is the son of Haji Mohd Yusoff Bin Haji Salleh (former Police Sergeant 26969) and Hajjah Bashah Binte Din (a housewife). He was very interested in religious knowledge and the Silat Melayu. At the age of 9 years, he learned Silat Melayu and managed to memorize a number of verses of the Quran and Hadith. Craft he 'lifted the book' and learn about religion in the booths around the Kedah Islamic studies and the attitude of do not attend to his neutral for any political party homeland have made him respected and revered in places he grew up (at Langgar Limbong). According to him, he was inspired by the Sufism teachers known that "Abah Anom", Principal Pesantrean Suryalaya, at Tasek Malaya Indonesia. He successfully completed his studies up to the STPM in Sultan Abdul Hamid College with Five Principles achievement and studied at Defence Forces University fir an Advanced Diploma - Strategic Defense expected to be passed in June 2010. He joined the police force in September 14, 1986 as Probation Inspector at the PULAPOL and underwent a Police Basic Course in Ulu Kinta, Perak. After completion of training, he was absorbed into the 69 Commando Unit. Based on the desire for a more challenging task of voluntarily following his initial selection and subsequent training 69 Commando Basic Command Unit, now known as Pasukan Gerakan Khas. He passed successfully and was recognized as a member of the Commandos on July 18, 1987. To complement his skills, he attended a series of training courses, including: - # Rappeling course and abseiling, # Basic Airborne Course and Free Airborne, # Platoon Commander Course, organized by General Operations Force Training Centre (GOFTC), Ulu Kinta, # Pathfinder, organized by PULPAK, Malaysian Armed Forces at Sungai Udang, Malacca, # Escort Security/Bodyguard, # Counter-terrorist Team, # Tactical Diving Courses, # Disaster Management at the Police College Kuala Kubu Baru, # Mines Defusing Course, organized by GOFTC, # Special Operations Techniques, organized by US Army SOCPAC, # Staff Paper Writing Workshop, organized by the Senior Police College, # Negotiation Skills Workshop, hosted by Senior Police College, # Hostage Negotiation Skills, organized by the Anti-terrorist Assistance Program at the Louisiana State Police Academy, United States, # Critical Incident Management Course, organized by the Anti-terrorist Assistance Program at the Louisiana State Police Academy, USA, # Hostage Crisis Negotiation Skills and organized by the RMP with the New Scotland Yard Metropolitan Police Service in Kuala Lumpur, # Counter Maritime Interdiction Course, organized by the Naval Special Warfare - 1st Unit, United States Navy SEALS, # Company Commander; the highest course, organized by the GOFTC, and # Incident Response Training for Crisis Management, organized by the Senior Police Officers College, Cheras. Over 20 years task in 69 Commando unit, he was tasked to the Squadrons and the various branches, including: # 5th PP troop, Bravo Squadron from September 21, 1987 # PP troop 14, Delta Squadron from September 18, 1988 # PP troop 1, Alpha Squadron from April 11, 1994 # 11 PP troops, also the 2nd IC Charlie Squadron from October 20, 1997 # PP Training Branch from August 1, 2000 # Commander, Bravo Squadron from March 16, 2006 During the duties in the 69 Commando unit, he was involved with various operations in the jungle, in the city, on the borders and territorial waters, including: # Ops Bersih IV - Search and defusing not less than 73 mines in the border of Malaysia - Thailand. # Ops Ulang Zabri - Search and find remnants of the Communist bandits in the middle of the jungle between the Perak and Kelantan. # Ops Tayang - Patrol task at Sabah waters and the Philippines to combating pirates after the pirates captured the town of Semporna. # Ops Topeng - Leading his team defeated three armed robbers who robbed a jewellery store in Ipoh and successfully recovered the jewellery at about RM 1 million valued. # Ops Kerbau - Managed himself has to capture the armed robber a life who must wanted by the Special Branch at Padang Besar, Perlis. # Ops Bubut - Hunting, fighting pirates and gather intelligence after the Abu Sayyaf kidnapped 23 tourists and the peoples of this country at Sipadan Island. # Operation 304 - He managed to infiltrate enemy strongholds and negotiate with the leader of Al-Ma'unah for over two hours to the enemy ready to surrender without bloodshed. # Beside the duties against criminals, he also often involved in the close protections the Prime Minister and other national dignitaries who came during the sitting of the G-15, APEC, SUKOM, NAM, and others. # He is also involved in search and rescue operations, among them: finding the body, arms, a proofs at an underwater, finding the plane crash in the deep jungle, such as 'Ops. Piper' on April, 2004; in which he led the team managed to find the missing pilot found in Genting Bidai, Pahang, # Besides the formal operations, during training dive in Pangkor Island, he was requested to help Pangkor Police Chief to capture an individual who often terrorize and intimidate the population with long knives. Unarmed, he managed to arrest the man who was feared by concerned without any injury at all. Operation 304 One of the operations to raise his name and RMP image is the suppression involvement of Al-Ma'unah militant terrorist lead by Mohammed Amin Bin Razali without bloodshed. He who led 20 members of 69 Commando unit that were initially ordered to firing tear gas into the Al-Ma'unah bunker in the forest at Sauk, Perak managed to infiltrate the enemy camp and held talks with Mohammed Amin and ordered him and his team surrendered to the government. After more than two hours talking and persuasive (to use its knowledge of the religion and theology is in them), finally Razak called the Al-Ma'unah to surrender without bloodshed. Honours for valor To bravery in the Operation 304, Razak was awarded the Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa by the late His Majesty Sultan Salahuddin Abdul Aziz Shah, son of the late Sultan Hishamuddin Alam Shah Al-Haj in 2001. Among other medals earned by his service and dedication he is: # Medal Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa, which is the highest award and the most senior in the priority list of Federal Awards, # Kedah state government was awarded him the Darjah 'Paduka Seri Setia Sultan Abdul Halim Muadzam Shah', # The state government has awarded Distinction Courage Medal, # He was awarded the Meritorious Service Star by the Malacca State Government, # Promotion by field by the Chief of Police on August 3, 2000, # Not less than 30 Letter of Appreciation from the State dignitaries, national and carnivals and sports promoters. Family Razak is the fifth of the eight siblings and the Bayu family. His brothers is Latif and Rahim, an A Class Bumiputera contractors who are experienced and successful in the Sabah and Selangor. His third sister in the family that Sabariah is a government official in Bangi Selangor. Roslah is a post-graduate teachers in Kemaman, Terengganu. His younger sister is Rozita (also a Masters graduate teachers in Puncak Alam, Selangor) and Rohayati a homemaker. While his youngest brother, Hisham (Regional Program Manager, at one multinational company) settled in Kulim, Kedah. He has ended his bachelor days by registering the name as the first bride who jumped from the aircraft using a parachute to the wedding ceremony and presented the flowers to be brought down to his wife Nazirah Binte Bidin, a teacher at the November 19, 1994 and has five children's: # Kautsar Binte Abdul Razak; # Muhammad Faqih Bin Abdul Razak; # Tasnim Binte Abdul Razak; # Salsabila Binte Abdul Razak; # Afnaane Binte Abdul Razak; Management, Sports and branching into other fields In the area of administration, he restructured the Training Branch of the store, handle not less than eight courses parachute either, rappeling / abseiling, boat handling and diving in every years. Sending an officers and members to the course at Thailand Police Airborne School in Hua Hin, manage parachuting purchases paperwork, diving and boat handling. He's also contributed his creativity to create Gayung Perang as the identity of the 69 Commando unit. In the field of sports, he was involved: - # Represent North Brigade in the sport of rugby in 1990 and 1996. # Represent North Brigade in sports art Silat Police, manager and coach from 1993 to 1999. Police emerged champions in 1999. # Representing the 69 Commando in Tae Kwan Do Championships (ITF) Silver open. Overall champion three times in a row in 1991 and 1993. # Appointed as the Rugby 69 Commando from 1993 until now. # Appointed as Vice President of the Karate Association of Perak in 1994 and 1996. # This is a referee who is recognized by the Federal Aeronautics Airborne Internationale in sports. # It is a coach, referee and judges who are recognized by the Federal Silat National (PESAKA). # As the Officer in Charge of the Training Branch, he has successfully guided the police team into national champions in the sport of parachuting, whether in the event Accuracy, Formation Skydiving and Canopy Formation. # Many involved in the demonstration as participants and technical officials of martial arts and parachute across the country and overseas to Bali, Jakarta, Saudi Arabia, China and the United Arab Emmirates. # One of the country jumpers parachuting expedition in the South Pole. # Represents squadrons/branches in football and sepak takraw. Social Responsibility In the social field, he has been involved in: # Chairman of the Islamic Religious Affairs 69 Commando from 1993 to 1999. # Identity Advisory Dr. Burharuddin School, Taiping Perak in 1992 and 1993. # Death Benefit Plan Representative Northern Brigade in 1994. # Wajadiri Advisory Teachers College Ipoh from 1992 to 1999. # Advisory Jatidari / Wajadiri REAL Public Housing Plan, Ulu Kinta in 2000/2001. # Chairman of the Family Fitness Child Care Centre Ash-Syakirin Islam in 2002/2005. External links * Pengalaman Rundingan Tanpa Pertumpahan Darah Berharga Bagi Abdul Razak http://www.bernama.com/bm/news_lite.php?id=306651 * Abdul Razak Praised for bravery http://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1P1-82561398.html * Kisah Benar Peristiwa Al-Maunah http://www.freewebs.com/shamzanafamily/ * Al-Maunah - The Naked Truth http://happysus.blogspot.com/2007/10/al-maunah-rashia-dalam-rahsia.html * Who is the real hero in the surrender of the 27 Al-Ma’unah arms raiders at Bukit Jenalik - Zaini, Abdul Hadi or Abd Razak?http://www.limkitsiang.com/archive/2000/aug00/lks0435.htm * Policeman Relates Encounter http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P1-82580198.html * Abah Anom (Guru Abd Razak) http://www.suryalaya.org/riwayat2.html * Three Nations Fight The Modern Courge Pirate Redux http://www.terradaily.com/reports/Three_Nations_Fight_The_Modern_Scourge_Pirate_Redux_999.html Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Malaysian police officers Category:Counter-terrorism Category:People from Malacca Category:Recipients of the Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa (Malaysia) id:Abd Razak Mohd Yusof ms:Abd Razak bin Mohd Yusoff